Okami
Physical description: The ōkamiŌkami (狼) means wolf in Japanese. are a wolf yōkai with two forms, an anthropoid form and a wolf form. Though they are occasionally confused with kitsune and kumiho, they are in fact extremely different. In their anthropoid form, they are almost identical to humans, with the exception of having wolf ears and tail, along with a various number of red tattoos. While the wolf form is like that of a normal wolf, the only major physical difference being that they are much larger with various number of red markings on their body. Clothing: Ōkami have some of the most restrictive clothing styles in comparisons to many of the other races. However, they can wear other clothing, just very rarely. The style is often based in the Japanese Heian and Edo period. They often use more Japanese styled weapons. And regardless of the occasion of clothing, all ōkami are entitled to carry their tantōTantō (短刀) is Japanese for short sword. at all times. To forbid them is considered a personal insult. Casual wear: Male and female ōkami typically wear the same clothing, though with a slight different in how they're worn. * KeikogiKeikogi (稽古着 or 稽古衣) or 'dōgi' (道着) or kosodeKosode (小袖) * HakamaHakama (袴) (men wear it at the waist or slightly under, women wear it at the chest.) * Uwa-obiUwa-obi (上帯) * HaoriHaori (羽織) (is more reserved for higher ranking ōkami) * KyahanKyahan (脚絆 or きゃはん) (optional, if worn, tuck hakama into them) * TabiTabi (足袋) * WarajiWaraji (草鞋) or zōriZōri (草履) Night wear: Not much of a difference between male and female clothing. The most noticeable if the location of the belt. * YukataYukata (浴衣) * ObiObi (帯, おび) (men wear it at the waist or slightly under, women wear it at the chest.) * Tabi (optional) * Zōri (when going outside) Formal: Formal wear is rarely worn, ōkami typically wear similar clothing to their casual, with the difference being a unified design on the haori. But in occasions where they do wear something different, they have the following: * KimonoKimono (着物, きもの) * Obi (men wear it at the waist or slightly under, women wear it at the chest.) * Haori * Tabi * Waraji or zōri History/Origin story: It is believed that a wolf asked the various deities to help him with looking after his pups. The deities Lucine and Aelius then decided to remake the wolf into a new stronger race that could also serve them. Due to this origin story, many ōkami believe that when they have their final death, they will become servants to the deities. Society: Ōkami are honest and furiously loyal creatures. They value honour and family above all else, even going so far as to sacrifice themselves to ensure the survival of their pack. They have sayings such as 'The lone wolf dies, but together, the pack survives' and 'The many are the pack and the pack is one'. They are believed to be used to encourage loyalty and respect in each other. There are different types of roles ōkami are known for. For the most part, they will fill one role in particular, but are known to fulfil other roles too. Aijōbukai-ōkami (affectionate/caring wolf): They are the carers or parental type, often spending most of their time with pups. They’re role is to teach and care for the young ones till they’re old enough to look after themselves. Despite this, they will never take the full parental role, unless the parents are unable to do so themselves. Fīda-ōkami (feeder wolf): Also known as hantā-ōkami (hunter wolf). They are charged with the responsibility for providing food for their pack, this can be by hunting, foraging, farming, or in some occasions trading goods in exchange for food. In some situations they will even prepare and cook meals for the pack. Kashikoi-ōkami (wise wolf): Consisiting of the wisest and most intelligent ōkami, their role is to offer up wisdom and strategies. They typically advice the rīdā-ōkami, but can just as easily offer it to others. Though most of the kashikoi-ōkami are typically elder wolves, regardless of the ōkami’s age, they can befome an kashikoi provided they can solve some riddles given to them by the other elder. They must answer 3/5 riddles correctly to be able to join. Okuri-ōkami (sending wolf): Also known as guiding wolf, they will often help guide travels back home.In Japanese folklore, okuriōkami (escort wolf) would follow and help guide travelers back home. Typically unharmed, unless they sensed malevolent intentions. * In other legends, they will follow a traveler, and only attack if the traveler trips up. If they sense malevolent intentions from the traveler, they will rip out their throat. Rīdā-ōkami (leader wolf): Also referred to as alpha or leader. They are the leaders of the pack, with at least one leader, but can have up to two. They tend to spend most days playing the role of piece keeper and ensuring other pack members are fulfilling their duty. When selecting a new leader, anyone can put themselves forward, but they must be able to complete various challenge set by the elders. Most of these challenges involve how to solve a dispute between two pack members, what are the most ideal hunting grounds. Senshi-ōkami (warrior wolf): They are the protects of the pack, going so far as to fight to the last stand if their reason is just. During the time that new pups are due, they will guard the mother(s) with their lives. And when the pups are born, they will bring offerings (mostly food) to the mother(s) to ensure a better chances of survival. Itsupiki-ōkami (lone wolf): Also known as lone ōkami or lone wolf. Unlike the other roles, the lone ōkami does not serve any purpose. They are simply a ōkami without a pack. The reasons can vary, such as having lost their pack, being banished, or simply preferring to be alone. As such, they tend to somewhat differ to other ōkami, from the way they dress to the way they act. And is quite common for them to become mercenary for hire. The best way to tell why they are a itsupiki-ōkam is by how they look or act. If the ōkami lacks a pack marking or simply actively search for their own pack or to join another, then they have lost their pack. If the ōkami has been banished from their pack, is by the fact the pack mark has been clawed out and their markings turned purple. While a ōkami who simply prefers to be alone will often travel alone, and tend to avoid large crowds. They also tend to have grey or black markings. Traditions: Birth: Actually starting before the pup is born, the pregnant parent will be given a constant supply of food and fluid to ensure to health of the pup inside. Later, around 7 to 8 months on in the pregnancy, the kashikoi-ōkami will hold a ceremony to ensure the pup will be born with the pack marking. It is considered a bad omen if one should be born without while still being part of a pack. The same rules do not apply if someone was not born in a pack. Once the pup is born, the parents are still provided with enough food to ensure the well being of the pup. They are often left alone, unless they request for assistance, in which case some of the aijōbukai-ōkami will help with raising the child. After the pup has gotten to the age of being able to walk around on their own the aijōbukai-ōkami typically start taking a more active roll. Often teaching the children basic skills, such as communicationCommunication in this instance refers to learning to talk, writing and sign-language. Sign-language is typically only taught in Common., basic tracking skills, forging and how the packs work. Coming of age: ... Common names: First/Given name: Names will often mean: wolf, strong, protect or guardian. Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: Agility +2, strength +2 Age: Ōkami are considered adults at the age of 20, and can live up to thousands of years. Dietary: BacterivoreBacterivore are bacteria eaters./CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. (Hypercarnivore eat more than 70% meat, mesocarnivore eat 30–70% meat, hypocarnivore eat less than 30% meat) Anurophagy eat frogs * Araneophagy eat spiders * Avivore eat birds * Durophagy eat hard-shelled or exoskeleton bearing organisms * Haematophagy eat blood * Insectivore eat insects * Myrmecophagy eat ants and/or termites * Invertivore eat invertebrates * Keratophagy or Ceratophagy eat horny material, such as wool by cloths moths, or snakes eating their own skin after ecdysis. * Lepidophagy eat fish scales * Molluscivore eat molluscs * Mucophagy eat mucus * Ophiophagy eat snakes * Ovivore eat eggs * Piscivore eat fish * Spongivore eat sponges * Teuthophagore eat mainly squid and other cephalopods * Vermivore eat worms * Zooplanktonivore eat zooplankton /FungivoreFungivore are fungus eaters./HerbivoreHerbivore are plant eaters. * Exudativore eat plant and/or insect exudates (gum, sap, lerp, etc.) * Folivore eat leaves * Florivore eat flower tissue prior to seed coat formation * Frugivore eat fruits * Graminivore eat grasses * Granivore eat seeds * Gumivore eat tree gum * Nectarivore eat nectar * Palynivore eat pollen * Phytoplanktonivore eat phytoplankton * Xylophagy eat wood /OmnivoreOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants. Potion dose: 2 caps (10 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Anthropoid lupine yōkai Alignment: Valuing compassion and honour, they are filled with the desire to protect others, thus they are naturally lawfully good. In some rare cases they can be lawfully natural. Size: * Humanoid form: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (0’0” - 0’0”) tall * Wolf form: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (0’0” - 0’0”) tall Speed: * Anthropoid form: 15 metres per turn * Wolf form: 18 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Terrible bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 5d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive regular vision:' Single advantage (lowest 2d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive dim vision:' Single advantage (2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: 'They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (2d20). However, also has higher venerability to sound attacks. Smell: '''Keen smell: '''They have a triple advantage (4d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has double advantage (3d20), strong has quadruple advantage (5d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: Sharp Bite: Ōkami can bite a target much in the same way as a wolf, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d6 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Ōkami can claw a target. Clawing does 1d4 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Ōkami can jump up to 300 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 400 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Ōkami can kick a target. Kicking does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Ōkami's brow:In one story, the wolf’s eyebrow, a man goes to the forest intending to be devoured by a wolf. When the wolf doesn’t, he asks why. The wolf releveals that they only eat animals disguised as humans. Apparently '''a wolf’s eyebrows show’s a persons true form. The wolf gives the man a hair, and when he begs for shelter at the nearest house, the old man is happy to, his wife not so much. When the man tests the hair, the woman is shown to be a cow. Bad or cruel people were compared to animals, or animals in human disguise. * The alternative story to the wolf’s eyebrows has the old man asking several wolves to eat him, all refusing. Finally, when he gets to the north wolf, they give him a hair, which he uses on his wife and fellow villages when he returns. His wife turns into a chicken, and the other villagers are various other animals. The old man ends up running away to live in the mountains. Allows the ōkami to see through any disguise, showing what they truly are. It also shows a person's true character, such as someone who is kind and caring, or someone who is cruel and manipulative. Those trying to hide their true form typically feel a spine tingling sensation. The player has a single advantage (2D20) on the wisdom or perception check, while the target may need to do a charisma or deception check. Racial Shapeshift: The ability to shapeshift between their bear and anthropoid forms. It requires an action to shift form and another to revert. The character must also have at least 1 mana left, though it does not cost them any mana to shift. Regardless of it they are unconscious or dead, they will remain in their current form. Languages: Ōkami typically speak Common and Lupain, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in Lupian, 7+ int can communicate in Lupian and Canian, 10+ int communicates in all three of their languages, 15+ int can communicate in all three of their languages +1 other language, 20+ int communicates in all three of their languages +2 other languages. *Canian *Common (plus Common-Signing) *Lupian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for ōkami characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case agility +2 and strength +2. Points: (100/115) Endurance (endu), Health: 14/25 (+20%, +2) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 13/20 (+15%, +1) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 13/25 +2 =15 (+25%, +2) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 14/20 (+20%, +2) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Luck, Fate, Chance: 6/20 (-40%, -4) Strength (str), Might: 13/25 +2 = 15 (+25%, +2) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 15/25 (+25%, +2) Types: (1) Haiiro:Haiiro (灰色) is Japanese for grey. Also know as grey wolf. In their wolf form they look similar to grey wolves, they have large perked-up triangular ears, which round off at the tips. A broad snout, a thick coat of fur, tall legs and a long, bushy tail. They stand 78.7 - 86.4 cm (2’7” - 2'10”) tall from the shoulder and 99.1 - 160 cm (3’3” - 5’3”) long, not including the tail. The tail is 27.9 - 50.8 cm (11” - 1'8”) in length. However, in the anthropoid form ... Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: Category:Races Category:Yōkai Category:Lupine